Lavi : Servant of Evil
by piru cululu
Summary: Bolehkah aku sebagai manusia, bukan sebagai Bookman, merasakan perasaan yang bernama mencintai? Diadaptasi dari lagu Servant of Evil – Kagamine Len Vocaloid . Laven, slightly Kanda x Lenalee and Yullen. Songfic, Oneshot.


**Lavi : Servant of Evil**

Discalimer : D,Gray-man punya Hoshino Katsura, Servant of Evil punya Kagamine Len/Vocaloid

Genre : Romance/Tragedy [kalo melenceng, maaf]

Summary : Bolehkah aku sebagai manusia, bukan sebagai Bookman, merasakan perasaan yang bernama mencintai? Diadaptasi dari lagu Servant of Evil – Kagamine Len [Vocaloid]. Laven, slightly Kanda x Lenalee and Yullen. Songfic, Oneshot.

* * *

**.Lavi : Servant of Evil.**

_You are my princess, I am your servant; Destiny divided pitiful twins; If It's to protect you, I will even become evil._

Namaku Lavi. Tapi itu bukan nama asliku, melainkan nama samaranku yang ke-49. Tetapi aku meminta teman-temanku untuk memanggilku dengan nama itu. Aku adalah seorang calon Bookman, pencatat sejarah tersembunyi, sekaligus seorang exorcist.

_We are born under hight expectations; The bell of church blessed us. For selfish adults reasons; Our futures were ripped in two; Even If the entire world becomes your enemy; I will protect you. So just be there smiling and laughing._

Untuk menjadi seorang Bookman, aku tidak boleh terlibat terlalu dalam sebagai exorcist. Itu membuatku kesepian. Karena itu berarti bahwa aku harus menjaga jarak dengan teman-temanku di Black Order. Tetapi, bolehkah aku tertawa dan tersenyum bersama mereka?

_You are my princess, I am your servant. Destiny divided pitiful twins. If It's to protect you, I will even become evil._

Aku terkejut saat mereka bekata, "Kami sayang padamu, Lavi." Mungkin aku 'ada' di hati mereka. Tetapi adakah mereka ada di dalam hatiku? Aku ingin merasakan rasanya mencintai, bukan hanya dicintai. Bolehkah aku sebagai manusia, bukan sebagai Bookman, merasakan perasaan yang bernama mencintai? Bolehkah aku melanggar peraturan yang menyesakkan ini?

_When I visited the neighboring country; I happened to see a green girl walking in the city. With her kind voice and smiling face; I fell in love at first sight. But If the princess wishes that girl removed; I will answer that. I wonder why my tears won't stop._

Untuk memahami perasaan untuk mencintai, aku akan mencoba untuk mengajak berpacaran dengan Lenalee, satu-satunya perempuan di Black Order yang sebaya denganku. Meski aku tahu aku akan dimarahi Komui dan Bookman jika ketahuan. Tetapi saat aku ingin menyatakan cintaku, aku baru mengetahui bahwa Lenalee berpacaran dengan Yuu-chan atau Kanda, exorcist berambut hitam kebiruan. Hatiku menjerit dan ingin menangis.

Tiba-tiba aku melihat… 'Hujan darah' yang dibuat oleh pria mungil berambut putih ini. Aneh… Allen? Apa yang kaulakukan? Kenapa kau membunuh Lenalee? Kenapa kamu menangis? Kenapa? Oh, kau menyukai Kanda?

_You are my princess, I am your servant. Destiny divided lovely twins. 'Today's snack is brioche'; You laugh, a laugh that was ever so innocent._

Baru kali ini aku melihatmu menangis seperti ini. Kenapa? Bukankah kau selalu tersenyum? Bukankah kau selalu menghiburku dengan canda dan tawa? Bukankah kau orang yang baik? Tetapi mengapa kau membunuh Lenalee? Aku ingin kau tersenyum seperti biasa.

Tersenyumlah, maka hatiku akan lega. Tersenyumlah, agar hatiku merasakan perasaan 'hangat dan nyaman' kembali. Hei, apakah ini yang bernama 'mencintai'? Apakah sebenarnya aku mencintai Allen, bukan Lenalee? Kenapa aku baru menyadarinya sekarang?

_Before long, the angry towns people; Will probably overthrow this; Even If we so rightly deserve this; Despite that, I will still defy them. "Here. I will lend you my clothes. Wear this and escape immediately. It'll be alright. We are twins, no one will notice."_

Semua sudah mengetahui apa yang telah kau lakukan, Allen. Kau akan dihukum mati esok hari. Mengapa? Mengapa kau harus pergi setelah aku 'menemukan'mu? Ini tidak adil! Ini sama sekali tidak adil!

Malam ini aku menyusup kedalam kurungannya. Matanya bengkak. Pastilah dia terus-terusan menangis. Kupaksa dia kabur dan menyamar, dan aku akan menyamar menjadi dirinya untuk menggantikannya mengikuti eksekusi. Dia menolak. Aku bersikeras memaksanya. Akhirnya ia menangis dan memelukku, tanda bahwa dia terpaksa mengikuti rencanaku.

_I am a princess, You are my fugitive. Destiny divided sad twins. If you are proclaimed as evil; Then I also have the same evil blood in my veins._

Dia sudah kabur dan menyamar. Dia memakai tudung agar menyembunyikan wajah kecilnya. Aku pun sudah menyamar menjadinya dan tetap menunggu hari tibanya eksekusi di dalam kurungan yang dingin dan gelap ini. Kurungan ini sama seperti hatiku dulu yang selalu kututup rapat-rapat, agar tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa masuk kedalamnya. Tetapi kini, ada sesuatu yang berharga memasuki hatiku. Dia adalah Allen.

_A long time ago, In a certain place; Evil people lived in a kingdom and there ruling over all at the throne was; My very cute sibling. Even If the entire world becomes your enemy, I will protect you; So just be there smiling and laughing._

Hari eksekusi tiba. Tidak ada yang sadar bahwa aku ini Lavi, bukan Allen. Sekilas aku melihat Kanda. Dia menatapku dingin dengan alis yang mengkerut. Tampaknya dia sadar aku Lavi. Tetapi dia tetap diam.

Ke-2 tanganku diikat dan aku siap untuk dihukum mati. Seorang finders berdiri di sisi kiriku, membawa pedang dan siap-siap membunuhku dengan pedang perak itu. Darah. Makin lama makin banyak darah yang keluar dari tubuhku. Aku mendengar suara teriakan... Kesadaranku makin lama makin menghilang dan teriakan itu berubah menjadi seperti suara bisikan di telingaku, "Hentikan!" Suara itu... "Hentikan! Kau tidak boleh mati!" Itu suara Allen...

_You are my princess, I am your servant; Destiny divided pitiful twins; If It's to protect you, I will even become evil._

Dengan kesadaranku yang makin lama makin menghilang ini, aku mencoba tersenyum dan berbisik "Aku mencintaimu, Allen." Dan sekelilingku berubah menjadi gelap.

**.The End.

* * *

**

**A/N note :**

Um… Gajhe. Fic ini kuru buat waktu kuru nganggur gara-gara ikut insomnia cup, makanya ancur. Tapi berkat lagunya, pair Laven na jadi kayak sibling love… Tapi… Enaknya fic ini dilanjutin ato nggak, ya? Kalau dilanjutin, kuru bakal pake Allen side. Kasih tau lewat review, ya? Makasih dah baca! XD


End file.
